In the acknowledging, celebrating and sharing of special occasions such as, birthdays, anniversaries, baby showers, weddings, etc., there is a tradition of allowing others to share, acknowledge, and celebrate in these occasions by “pinning” the paper money and/or similar paper instruments, or gifts that one receives on one's person—usually the upper garment. This has been traditionally done by using a large safety pin. The safety pin has to be pinned, unpinned and re-pinned each time with each paper money or similar instrument gift received, which at best proves awkward, inconvenient and slightly hazardous. The “Money Pin” solves these problems. (In the future, throughout this document, the words “paper money and/or paper instrument” will be referred to as gift or gifts interchangeably).